Tsarokga-Noggoth
Tsarokga-Noggoth, formally known as the Unknown is the 4th god and holds dominion over "Decay" and "Fungus". Information Block Name: Tsarokga-Noggoth Greater Domains: N/A Moderate Domains: Decay , Psionics , Pestilence,Aberration Lesser Domains: Fungus Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: Symbol: Background After around a millenia The biomass that had infested a large part of the continent, started to gather around at a single point. A large bulbous mass started to form, many miles in diameter. Then all of a sudden, this giant mass inflated and the hood of a collosal mushroomlike organism folds out, lifting the creature of the swamp and into the air with shocking grace. The hood was tattered around the edges and somewhat triangular in shape. Trailing below the hood were hundreds of small tendrils and three thick branches. The tendrils ended in handlike structures, while the thick branches ended in massive jaws. From the centre, a massive stalk reached down, first narrowing, and then branching out into dozens of rootlike spines. Planes Fungal Plane (yet unnamed): Once this plane was the original carrier from the embryonal form of Tsarokga-Noggoth. Now it serves as a living fortress and battleship for the Tsarok. This plane contains 4 artifacts that awoke the living plane similar to a gigantic exarch. Each artifact also has an ability of its own. They provide tsarokga-Noggoth with a +1 combat bonus, +1PP for imprison, +1PP for spawn and +1PP for create. Artifacts *Embryonic Shell (combat +1) *Dermal armor (combat +1) *Spore Chambers (nourish +1PP) *Black Breath of Decay (combat +1) Exarchs *Nuggoroth (+1PP for guide populace) *Unggar-Raggnu (+1PP for mold land and +1 combat) *Nanurri, the white fungus (+1PP for Shape) *Nibiru (+1PP for mold land): Used to be of Xa'an Heroes Races and People-Groups *Grey Fungus (heroic) *Tsarok-Hem (epic) *Tsarok-Aran (paragon) Beasts *Molds *Shrieker (fungus) (heroic) *Violet Fungus (heroic) *Indigo Fungus (heroic) *Narrok-Nur (partagon) *Narrok-Gor (paragon) *Narrok-Myr (epic) *Raggnur (paragon) Misc Creations Templates: *Plague-molds *Black Blight Various: *Glyph magic Dark Planet (yet unnamed): The dark planet is another region of the material plane. It lies in the far reaches of the Aether. Its core consisted of condensed aether, to the point that it was almost solid. Nibiru would rest in the center. Around the core, layer upon layer of lesser condensed aether would rest. The inner layers had almost liquid properties, while the outher were only slightly denser then normal aether. Planetoids and planetary debrie would be drawn in by the core and float around in the liquid regions, forming moving islands and small continents. Tsarokga-Noggoths fungi would also inhabit these liquid layers, either infesting the continents or floating upon the liquid aether seas. Some would start to reside within these oceans themselves, taking on the shape similar to jellifish or squid. The Tsarok and Narrok would stay within the fungal demiplane, who started to circle around the planet like a moon. The other Tsarok would inhabit the outer regions of the planet and the normal aether around it. Because of the absense of light and the heat of a sun, it remained a cold dark world. Category:Gods Category:Active